Ijimenaide yo
by Light Fragnance
Summary: Kousuke adalah anak jalanan yang tidak mempunyai orang tua. Semua orang di kota membencinya dan dia hanya bisa meminta dipahami oleh anjing yang senasib dengannya. Bagaimanakah dia bertahan hidup di dunia kecil yang kejam ini? Menceritakan bagaimana masa lalu Kousuke versi saya. Terinspirasi dari lagu Shounen Brave. Review is appreciated. Rated T-just to be safe


"Jangan sakiti aku." suara lemah dari bocah lelaki yang merinding ketakutan. Di depan bocah itu berdiri anak-anak lain yang lebih besar darinya.

"Heh? Kau berkata sesuatu, bocah sialan?!" kata salah satu dari anak tersebut. Dia lalu menarik kerah baju bocah itu dan mengangkatnya ke atas.

"Nggh." bocah itu hanya bisa menggeliat saat anak lelaki lainnya yang lebih kuat darinya menariknya. Dia terlihat seperti tidak bisa bernapas. Anak-anak lainnya yang melihat itu tidak melakukan apapun. Mereka malah tertawa melihat penderitaan bocah tersebut.

"Hahahah! Lihatlah dia! Lemah dan tidak berdaya, tidak bisa melakukan apapun! Hahaha." lalu dia membanting bocah tersebut ke dinding dibelakangnya dengan keras.

"Semoga itu mengajarkanmu untuk tidak mencuri lagi, bocah sialan!" mereka pun pergi meninggalkan bocah tersebut. Bocah lelaki yang dibanting tadi hanya bisa terlentang dengan lunglai. Seluruh badannya kesakitan setelah dikeroyok oleh anak-anak lelaki lainnya. Dia tidak punya cukup keberanian dan kekuatan untuk melawan balik mereka.

Tidak lama hujan pun turun. Membasahi badan bocah lelaki tersebut. Dia lalu berdiri dengan perlahan dan masuk ke dalam gang, mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Setelah ketemu diapun duduk di tempat itu. Memeluk badannya dan mencoba untuk menghangatkan diri. Dia lalu mengambil roti yang berada di kantong celananya. Roti ini adalah roti yang dia curi dari salah satu anak yang mengkeroyoknya. Dia melakukan ini dengan terpaksa, dia sangat lapar, dan dia tidak punya apa-apa untuk dimakan jadi dia mengambil roti itu yang tergeletak di atas bangku taman.

Tiba-tiba ada seekor anjing putih bermata merah berjalan ke arahnya. Dia takut anjing itu akan menggigitnya, tetapi anjing itu hanya duduk di samping dirinya dan mengendus-ngendus rotinya sambil menggerakkan ekornya, seperti meminta. Bocah itu lalu melihat ke rotinya dan membelahnya menjadi dua, dan memberikannya kepada anjing tersebut. Anjing itu menggonggong kesenangan dan melahap roti dari bocah tersebut.

"Kamu tidak akan menyakitiku, kan?" tanya bocah itu berharap. Anjing itu hanya diam dan melingkarkan badannya kepada bocah tersebut. Bocah itu lalu memeluk anjing tersebut sambil menangis. Anjing itu lalu menjilati muka bocah itu dari air mata.

"Hehehe~ hentikan, itu geli." kata bocah itu, lalu dia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Halo~ namaku Kousuke. Salam kenal~" dia lalu menggenggam tangan anjing itu. "Kalau kamu? Apakah kamu punya nama?"

"Woof!" anjing itu bersuara mengiyakan. Lalu dia menggerakkan kakinya ke tanah dan menuliskan sesuatu. "S-E-T-O. Seto? Itu namamu yah? Kalau begitu salam kenal Seto!" kata Kousuke.

"Seto, kamu mau menjadi temanku? Bukan hanya dalam perkataan saja tentunya." dia bertanya kepada Seto dengan penuh harapan, dia memeluk Seto dengan lebih erat takut anjing itu akan menolaknya juga.

"Woof!" Seto menjilati wajah Kousuke dengan gembira dan Kousuke pun menerimanya sebagai arti 'iya'. Seto pun menyerang Kousuke dengan lebih gencar.

"Hahaha~ geli~ Ahhh seandainya aku bisa berbicara denganmu..."

* * *

Sejak saat itu sang bocah lelaki, Kousuke, dan si anjing putih, Seto, selalu bersama. Mereka mencari makanan bersama. Mencari tempat tidur bersama. Dan terus melewati hari-hari mereka bersama. Mereka masing-masing melindungi satu sama lain. Saat Kousuke diganggu oleh anak-anak lain Seto akan menggongongin mereka, dan saat Seto akan ditangkap oleh petugas penangkap anjing liar, Kousuke akan mencarikan tempat untuk Seto bersembunyi. Mereka berdua benar-benar menjadi sepasang teman sejati.

Pada tanggal 15 Agustus, dimana festival Obon akan dirayakan. Kousuke berjalan melewati stand-stand yang dipersiapkan untuk festival ini. Dia melihat stand-stand itu baru saja dipersiapkan. Kousuke lalu diam-diam mengambil beberapa makanan dari kardus yang terlentang dan kabur dengan cepat ke tempat persembunyian Seto dan dirinya. Dia lalu masuk dan menunggu Seto melompat kedirinya tetapi tidak ada yang datang.

"...Seto?" panggil Kousuke. Dia lalu melihat tempat persembunyiannya. Tempat tersebut hancur seperti dipora-porandakan. Bekas sesuatu yang berat digeser terlihat dilantai. Kousuke lalu menebak apa yang terjadi di situ dan melepaskan semua makanan yang dia bawa karena terkejut.

"Jangan-jangan..." dia lalu berlari sambil mencari-cari Seto. Dia memanggil nama Seto berharap anjing itu akan melompat kepelukannya. Setelah dia berlari memasuki hutan dia melihat anak-anak beserta beberapa orang dewasa menarik paksa Seto.

"Hentikan!" teriak Kousuke dengan keras. Para anak-anak dan orang dewasa berhenti sejenak. Mereka lalu berbalik dan menghadap ke Kousuke.

"Ayah! Dia adalah pemilik dari anjing nakal ini!" lapor seorang bocah kepada ayahnya.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kita harus menghukumnya kan? Anak bandel." 'ayah' dari bocah itu lalu mendekati Kousuke bersiap untuk memukulnya. Kousuke yang ketakutan hanya bisa gemetaran ketakutan. Tetapi pukulan itu tidak kuunjung datang.

"Argh?!" Seto telah menggigit lelaki itu sampai tangan lelaki itu berdarah. Dia berusaha untuk melepaskan gigitan anjing itu tetapi Seto bersikeras menggigitnya.

"Anjing rabies sialan!" dengan bantuan beberapa orang mereka bisa melepas anjing itu. Lalu beberapa orang dewasa mengangkat Seto dari belakang membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Anjing gila seperti ini lebih baik mati saja!" lelaki itu lalu mengangkat Seto dan melemparnya ke sungai yang dalam.

"Ah! Tidak!" teriak Kousuke. Dia lalu berlari dan berenang melewati sungai berarus deras tersebut. Dia berusaha menggapai Seto tetapi kaki-kaki kecilnya sudah tidak sanggup berenang lagi. Dengan kekuatan terakhir dari dirinya dia berhasil menangkap Seto dan memeluknya. Dirinya dan Seto tenggelam bersama ke dalam sungai.

'Hanya keajaiban saja yang bisa menolong kami.' pikiran terakhir Kousuke sebelum dia kehabisan napas dan tenggelam ke kegelapan.

* * *

.

..

...

"...Nn. Ah!" Kousuke yang dengan tiba-tiba bangun langsung mengeluarkan air yang berada di paru-parunya dengan terbatuk-batuk. Sepertinya dia terdampar ke ujung sungai.

"Aku...masih hidup?" hanya _keajaiban_ yang bisa membuatnya masih hidup setelah tadi. Kousuke benar-benar bersyukur dia masih hidup, lalu dia sadar ada yang dia lupakan.

"Seto?! Seto?" teriaknya. Dengan badannya yang sudah lelah dan kesakitan, dia berlari mencari teman baiknya tersebut, tetapi itu tidak berguna. Senyaring apapun dia meneriakkan namanya, selelah apapun dia mencari temannya, dia tetap tidak menemukannya.

"Mungkinkah...Seto tenggelam...?" katanya dengan putus asa. Kakinya jatuh, telah lelah terus-menerus berlari mencari temannya. Dia akhirnya menerima kenyataan...bahwa temannya satu-satunya itu tidak akan pernah...kembali lagi.

* * *

Kousuke lalu membuat kuburan untuk Seto dan keluar dari hutan itu. Kembali ke kota yang kejam dan tidak peduli itu...tapi ada yang berbeda. Saat dia kembali ke kota tiba-tiba pikirannya diserang oleh berbagai macam keributan.

'_Makan malam ha-' 'uang dari-' 'dia selin-'_

Tiba-tiba suara yang tidak diketahui darimana menyerang kepala Kousuke. Dia melihat kepada orang-orang kota, tidak ada yang berbicara, tetapi otaknya mengeluarkan suara-suara orang-orang.

"Hei anak itu...coba lihat matanya!" tiba-tiba seorang gadis menunjuk kedirinya. Orang-orang lainnya pun juga ada yang melihat dirinya dengan ketakutan ataupun was-was.

"Mata...ada apa dengan mataku?" dia lalu berlari ke sebuah kaca dari bangunan yang terdekat. Saat dia melihatnya, matanya bukan mata berwarna hazelnut lagi tetapi matanya berwarna...merah.

'Ada apa dengan mataku?!'pikir Kousuke. Dia takut...matanya berubah menjadi merah...dan dia mendengar suara-suara aneh...

'_Menjijikkan, anak itu.'_

Tiba-tiba Kousuke mendengar suara. Dia menoleh tetapi tidak ada yang membuka mulutnya, hanya melihat dirinya.

'_Anak seperti itu terlihat mudah ditipu.'_

'_Aku paling benci anak jalanan.'_

'_Mata apa itu? Seperti setan.'_

'_Sampah masyarakat lebih baik mati saja.'_

Berbagai suara yang sombong dan kejam menyerang kepala Kousuke. Membuat kepalanya pusing dan membuat hatinya sakit. Biarpun mereka hanya orang-orang yang tidak dikenal, kata-kata mereka menusuk hati Kousuke. Diapun lari keluar dari kota itu menjauh mencari tempat yang aman dari tatapan kejam di kota. Menuju hutan yang rindang tiada manusia sedikit pun.

"...*hah* *hah* aku mengerti sekarang...apa suara-suara itu..." Kousuke berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa mendengar suara dari pikiran orang lain. Menyakitkan...menyakitkan mendengar suara kejam dari hati mereka yang tidak disebutkan. Dia lalu duduk dibawah pohon rindang dan memeluk kakinya sendiri dan menangis. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi kepada dirinya.

'_Manusia itu...apakah dia baik-baik saja?'_

Diapun mendengar suara, tetapi bukan orang yang dia lihat melainkan...rusa?

'Apakah dia berbicara denganku?' pikir Kousuke. Rusa itu lalu mendekat dan menjilat air mata Kousuke. Hal itu membuatnya mengingat saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Seto, dan membuat air matanya tambah deras.

'_Manusia yang malang, jangan menangis.'_ Kousuke kembali mendengar suara dari pikiran rusa tersebut. Diapun mengusap matanya, menghapuskan air matanya. Dia lalu melihat ke rusa tersebut.

"Kamu tidak akan menyakitiku, kan?" pertanyaan yang dulu dia lontarkan ke Seto kini ia lontarkan kembali ke rusa tersebut.

'_Menyakitinya? Untuk apa? Bukankan malah manusia yang menyakiti kami?' _

"Eh? Ah! Ti-tidak! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu! Aku hanya...ingin mempunyai teman..." dia lalu mengingat Seto, teman baiknya...kini telah tiada.

'_Apakah manusia ini mengerti apa yang kukatakan? Dia menjawab apa yang kupikirkan tadi'_

"Ah! Uh...aku...aku sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran seseorang...makanya aku tau apa yang kamu bicarakan!" jawab Kousuke.

'_Oh...begitukah? Manusia itu memang sungguh aneh'_

"Hehehe. Tidak semua manusia yang aneh seperti aku sih, Pak rusa."

'_Aku betina.'_

"Ah eh?! Ma-maaf! Aku tidak tau!"

'_Tak apa. Jadi siapa namamu anak kecil?'_

"Namaku...namaku Kousuke...Kousuke Seto! Itu namaku." dengan semangat dia memberitau namanya kepada rusa tersebut. Dia memutuskan untuk membuat nama teman baiknya tersebut menjadi nama keluarganya, toh dia tidak punya keluarga juga.

'_Kousuke...Seto, kah? Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang.'_

"Aku tidak tau...aku..aku tidak ingin kembali ke kota. Disana...mereka...mereka membenci diriku yang aneh ini..."

'_Jika begitu bagaimana jika kamu tinggal di hutan ini?'_

"...Ha? Bo-bolehkah?" tanya Kousuke terkejut dengan perkataan sang rusa.

'_Tidak ada yang melarangmu'_

"Ah uh eh. Kalau begitu. Aku ingin tinggal disini!"

'_Jika itu keputusanmu tidak apa-apa. Kita semua akan menjadi keluarga.'_

"Ya!" kata Kousuke dengan senang.

* * *

Hari-harinya di hutan sangatlah menyenangkan bagi Kousuke. Dia berteman dengan seluruh binatang yang ada di hutan. Dia senang sekarang dengan kemampuan anehnya ini dia bisa berbicara dengan hewan-hewan lainnya. Dia masih bersedih dengan kepergian Seto, tapi dia akan membiarkannya temannya itu hidup bersama kenangan di hatinya.

Pada suatu hari, tiba-tiba ada wanita yang mendatanginya di hutan tersebut. Wanita itu berkata ingin mengadopsinya. Kousuke asalnya waspada dengan kehadiran wanita tersebut, tetapi saat dia mendengarkan suara dari pikiran wanita tersebut. Tidak ada kebencian ataupun kekejaman di dalamnya, hanya kehangatan. Dia agak ragu menerima tawaran tersebut. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan hutan dan keluar ke tempat para 'monster' itu, tetapi teman-teman hewannya mengatakan kalau pada akhirnya harus berkomunikasi dengan sesamanya dan mendorongnya agar dia bisa kembali ke tempat asalnya. Akhirnya dia menerima tawaran wanita tersebut.

Wanita tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Ayaka Tateyama. Dia menggiring Kousuke ke rumah tempat dia tinggal. Rumah tersebut tidak besar maupun mewah, hanya rumah kecil berdindingkan bata merah. Di dalamnya Kousuke di sambut oleh seorang pria, Kenjiro Tateyama, katanya kepadanya. Pria itu adalah suami dari Ayaka. Kousuke lalu melihat ada dua anak lain yang dibawa oleh Kenjiro. Mereka berdua sama dengannya, memiliki mata yang merah.

Ayakapun memperkenalkan mereka semua. Anak perempuan yang mempunyai rambut hijau itu bernama Tsubomi Kido dan anak laki-laki yang berambut pirang itu bernama Shuuya Kano. Dari mata mereka bisa dilihat kesedihan dan kesengsaraan, hal yang mereka semua miliki. Ayaka lalu memperkenalkan mereka ke anak asli mereka, Ayano Tateyama.

Kousuke, Tsubomi, dan Shuuya sekarang sering bersama. Mungkin itu karena mereka merasa penderitaan yang masing-masing miliki sama. Membuat mereka lebih terbuka kepada satu sama lain. Setelah beberapa lama merekapun menjadi teman dekat dan mereka menceritakan masa lalu tragis mereka masing-masing.

Ayano, 'kakak' mereka mencoba untuk mendekat kepada mereka. Dia berusaha melakukan berbagai hal yang terkadang membuat mereka _hampir_ menjadi terbuka dengan dirinya. Setelah melihat usaha Ayano yang sampai menirukan gaya super hero dengan selendang merahnya agar mereka bertiga tidak membenci warna merah lagi, mereka menjadi sangat dekat dengan Ayano dan benar-benar berpikir bahwa dia adalah kaka mereka. Ayano-tidak, semua anggota keluarga Tateyama tidak menakuti mata merah mereka, tidak seperti orang-orang lain. Pada akhirnya merekapun terbuka pada kebaikan keluarga Tateyama.

* * *

Kousuke berjalan-jalan keluar dari kota. Dia ingin melihat kabar dari teman-temannya di hutan dan diapun berencana pergi kesitu. Tetapi karena dia sudah lama tidak pergi ke hutan dia lupa jalan dalam hutan tersebut.

"Benar-benar cuaca yang bagus. Tapi kira-kira dimana aku yah? Ada rusa yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya." tersesat tanpa tujuan. Kousuke berjalan mengelilingi hutan. Pada akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah rumah dari kayu, dan dari samping dia melihat ada seorang gadis berambut putih melihat ke langit.

'_Siapapun kumohon, selamatkanlah aku dari sini, aku kesepian__'_

'Eh? Ini...suara pikiran gadis itu?' Kousuke yang asalnya ingin bertanya jalan memutuskan untuk mendatangi gadis itu. Dia lalu ke rumah kayu itu dan mengetuk pintu yang ditutupi dengan tanaman. Tiba-tiba Kousuke mendengar suara sesuatu yang berat jatuh. Panik, Kousuke langsung membuka pintu itu dan yang dia lihat adalah gadis yang merunduk. Dia menutupi matanya dan bergetar ketakutan.

'_Aku takut. Apakah dia juga akan menyakitiku?'_

'Gadis itu...mengingatkan diriku saat aku dulu' pikir Kousuke.

"...melihat mataku...jadi batu..." gadis itu berkata dengan suara pelan. Kousuke yang mendengar sedikit kata-kata gadis itu lalu berpikir.

'Eh? Apakah dia takut kalau akan membatu kalau kulihat? Kalau begitu dia tidak perlu khawatir.' Kousuke lalu mendekat ke gadis itu sambil berkata.

"Aku juga takut suatu hari nanti, aku akan menjadi batu... Tapi bukankah dunia akan lebih baik tanpa ketakutan itu?" dia berharap gadis itu tidak takut kepadanya, karena dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan gadis itu, sama sepertinya. Dia lalu mengelus kepala gadis itu. Tiba-tiba gadis itu menangis dan berkata.

"Kemarin juga, hari ini juga, bahkan hari sebelum kemarin. Aku melihat dunia yang hancur dengan mudah dari dalam mimpiku." gadis itu berkata dengan penuh kesedihan. Kousuke lalu menenangkan gadis itu dan berkata.

"Biarpun begitu, tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis, yah" Kousuke lalu berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan agar gadis ini berhenti menangis dan diapun melepas headset yang dia pakai dari tadi dan memakaikannya ke gadis itu.

"...he?" gadis itu terkejut tiba-tiba ada lagu ditelinganya. Dia mendengarkan lagu itu dan akhirnya berhenti menangis. Kousuke yang melihat itu jadi tersenyum dan memakaikan gadis itu jaket kesayangannya.

"Nah, kamu lebih baik jika tidak menangis. Tersenyumlah, oke?" kata Kousuke dengan senyum diwajahnya. Gadis itupun tersenyum balik.

"Ya!" balas gadis itu. Setelah beberapa lama Kousukepun memecahkan keheningan.

"Namaku Kousuke Seto! Salam kenal." Kousuke mengulurkan tangannya kepada gadis itu, gadis itu terkejut dan lalu dengan malu menjawab.

"Ah eh. Namaku...Ma-Mary Kozakura. Sa-salam kenal." Mary lalu menjabat tangan Kousuke.

"Mary, kah? Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita berteman! Iyakan?" tanya Kousuke dengan riang.

"Heeh? Te-teman? An um ya! Teman!" mereka lalu tersenyum dan tertawa bersama.

* * *

**Sudah jelas fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Shounen Brave dan sedikit Kuusou Forest.**

**Saya sukaaaa banget sama Seto, jadi pengen bikin fic tentang dia, apalagi saat pertama kali dengar lagu Shounen Brave saya langsung kebayang Seto.**

**Sayang enggak ada PV-nya...Ini gak adil! Semua Mekakushi Dan dapat PV kenapa malah 'everyone favorite guy' alias Seto gak dapat PV?!**

**Saya Cuma berharap PV yang dikerjakan Wannyanpu kalo enggak Shounen Brave ato Mary no Kakuu Sekai! Soalnya saya butuh asupan SetoMary!**

**Oh iya, buat yang pengen liat transletan Indo Shounen Brave bisa diliat disini : **

kaori|hikari|.blog|spot.|com/|2013/|05/|shounen|-brave|.html (hapus |)

**Eh buat yang tau fanfic ato fanart YAOI KagePro kasih link dong! Butuh asupan YAOI KagePro nih ;D**


End file.
